One BIG Problem
by pbchip
Summary: It seemed like a routine hunt- but then the Winchester luck reared its terrifying head. In other words, the one where Dean was a giant. T for Dean's potty mouth.


**There needs to be more Giant! Dean fanfiction. Just saying.**

* * *

"So, what exactly is it that we're hunting down this time?" says Dean with an over-dramatic plop onto the motel's bed, dropping his duffel bag at the foot. They were staying at yet another slightly crappy motel in the middle of nowhere. Well- this one wasn't all that crappy. It's just a small motel in the middle of nowhere, Illinois. The lady at the desk looked like she was going to have a heart attack just over the fact that her little motel finally had customers.

Dean isn't all too thrilled about being back in the backwoods of Illinois, though. It's been about two or three months since he woke up in a pine box and back into the real world after 40 very long years in Hell.

Sam doesn't know though. Which is good. He can't let it show. He's gotta be strong for Sammy.

"Bobby think's it's a Titan. You know, like the ones in the Greek myths and stuff. According to his directions, we should be near where this thing was last spotted." Sam says nonchalantly as he tosses his duffle bag onto the bed opposite Dean's. With the tone of voice Sam used to discuss this someone could almost be confused with a normal person talking about something like the weather.

Almost.

"If I remember right," says Dean," from my good old reliable public education that titans were some nasty sons of bitches. They ate humans for fun, right?"

Sam gives a very sarcastic scoff. "Wow, Dean Winchester has his facts slightly right for once. Look at you go, smart-boy." he taunts.

Dean shoots Sam a glare that could kill. "stuff it up your ass, Sam. I'm not stupid." he retorts, and with a slight afterthought adds a quick, "Bitch."

"Jerk." comes Sam's automatic response.

"Anyways- aren't these shitstains supposed to be, like, mega extinct?" says Dean, all brotherly spite towards Sam vanishing in the moment.

"They were- and that's why we're here to kill this thing before it eats more humans, repopulates, and causes more damage." Sam says, grimacing. "plus they're just downright nasty to kill. You have to use a Greek style silver sword and cut off it's head."

"Was that all that Bobby knew?" questions Dean.

"It's all he managed to tell me over the phone. We lost connection because there isn't any WiFi out here, but we managed to cover pretty much all points about killing this thing." Sam states.

"Well, I guess this hunt doesn't sound too bad then." says Dean, trying to take the lighter side of things.

Sam immediately shoots down Dean's slight optimism with a scoff as he sits down at the old rickety motel table.

"What?" Dean questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, c'mon, " Sam exasperates, "what does the word 'titan' mean to you? This things are like 25 yards tall! That's the size of like, your average swimming pool."

Dean makes a face at Sam as he grabs some clean clothes from his duffel, heading towards the bathroom. "Forget it, then." he calls back to his brother as he shuts the door behind him.

He turns around, tugging at the corners of his shirt, when he gets greeted by a sight that nearly makes the elder Winchester brother jump out of his skin.

"Sweet Jesus Cas! You don't just pop into the bathroom when I'm about to take a shower!" he almost yells at the poor, shocked, and confused angel in a trench coat and tie.

Cas's eyebrows furrow slightly. "I was unaware that Jesus had anything to do with sugary things.."

Dean holds his hand up to rub at his temples. "That's not the point. Cas, it's just an expression..." Dean groans, annoyed.

Cas catches on to Dean's annoyance. "I am sorry, Dean. Maybe I should come back at another time..."

Dean sighs. "Nah, you already took the time to drop in, you might as well tell me what's up."

Castiel looks even more confused. "Dean, the ceiling and the sky are things that are up. Why would we need to talk about those things, Dean?"

Dean slaps a hand to the side of his face and drags it down. "Dammit Cas, its an expression! What's the problem that dragged you out here already?"

Castiel looks a bit downcast at Dean's anger for a moment, but still conveys his message. "Dean. I have come to warn you."

"About what? Nothing that big is goin' down right now, right?" says Dean, faking some slight interest.

Cas almost catches on and gives Dean a very serious look with those piercing blue eyes of his. "Dean, this is not on orders from Heaven. I-" he pauses for a moment, almost like he believes he is doing something wrong, "I myself want to warn you about the dangers of this hunt. I was there when these beings were created, and know for a fact that you can not joke about the gravity of this situation."

He gives Dean a long, sorrowful look before turning to take his leave. "Be careful, Dean Winchester."

And with a flutter of wings, the dark haired angel was gone.

Dean frowns as he starts up the water, pondering Castiel's warning.

The hot water begins to lull his senses, and by the time he steps out, he's all but forgotten his friend's message.

* * *

**That's all I have for now. But there will be more later!**

**If you have any ideas for where this story could go, leave a review! I greatly appreciate every single review I get! (It literally makes my day)**

**Hope you like it so far! See you next chapter!**


End file.
